A Wrinkle in TIme
by thunder2010
Summary: [5th year] Hermione and Draco are arguing as usual and challenge each other in spells. Unfortunately their spells collide and bring two people from the past. Jane and Gunther did not realize how wonderful their lives had been until it was taken away from them; this witchcraft was just unnatural. The future was all well and good but they wanted to go back home. One problem: they had
1. Chapter 1

Crossover: J&D and HP A wrinkle in time

[5th year] Hermione and Draco are arguing as usual and challenge each other in spells. Unfortunately their spells collide and bring two people from the past. Jane and Gunther did not realize how wonderful their lives had been until it was taken away from them; this witchcraft was just unnatural. The future was all well and good but they wanted to go back home. One problem: they had no idea how to get back.

* * *

Chapter 1

Jane frowned as Gunther laughed at something Dragon told him. She thought Dragon hated the slimy raven-haired boy just as she did. _Maybe they just have the same taste in crude humor._ She mused as Gunther put his fist under his armpit and made farting noises. Even so, she wanted this to stop. It was just plain weird. Gunther had declared war on Jane and Dragon ever since he had first met them, and he had proceeded to make her life hell. How could Dragon just ignore all of that?

"Dragon, time for patrolling," She said walking up to the pair in the middle of their conversation. Jane expected Dragon to nod and bid the slimy git good-bye but instead, the two males looked at each other – and then burst out laughing. Jane stared at them alarmed, not finding anything the least bit funny. "What are you laughing at?" she asked finally, becoming self-conscious.

"Oh nothing Jane," Gunther said, taking a deep breath and straightening. He gave a quick look to Dragon and then the two were suddenly rolling on the floor with laughter again.

Jane could feel her cheeks growing warm. She felt out of the loop and glared at Dragon. He was her best friend – not Gunther's! Noticing her glare, Dragon's laughter subsided into giggles. "Come on then, Jane. Patrolling time," He said, his face still stretched into a smile.

Jane glared at Gunther as Dragon took off, but he paid her no mind. Which infuriated Jane to no end. She wanted to tell Gunther to find a new best friend – she was not going to share Dragon with the likes of him but thought better against it. "What were you two laughing at?" she asked the giant green dragon.

"Oh nothing, Jane. Just a small joke."

"Well tell me. I want to laugh too." Jane huffed.

"It's not that important Jane. Oh look! A new baby cow!" Dragon exclaimed and took a nose dive toward the grass. He roared fired above the herd even though Jane was yelling at him to turn around. However, Dragon just laughed as the cows scattered. "Wait 'till I tell Gunther how they ran." Dragon mused gleefully when he finally decided to end his charade of torturing the cows.

"You could have killed them." Jane patronized.

"Jane you need to lighten up more. The cows will be fine. Gunther says leather doesn't catch fire that easily."

Jane growled. _Gunther said this, Gunther said that. I've had enough,_ she thought. When they landed she marched over to the garden where she knew he would be.

"Gunther!" she called out and found the raven haired menace stuffing his face with blue berries. "Put those down!" she chided.

Gunther pouted at her. "They're really good though!" Annoyed, Jane knocked the berries from his hand and stepped on them. "Hey!" Gunther exclaimed, getting up. "What was that for?"

"Leave Dragon alone – you aren't going to get anything out of him!"

"What are you talking about, you crazy girl?"

"I know what you're doing." Jane blabbed, putting her finger in Gunther's face. "You're trying to befriend Dragon and then get him to do your dirty work."

"What dirty work?" Gunther asked, staring at Jane as if she had grown another head.

"You know – your stuff."

Gunther gave Jane a curious look. "Did you fall off when you and Dragon were patrolling or something?"

"Don't make fun of me Gunther Breech – that might be just the very last thing you do."

Gunther opened his mouth to retaliate but suddenly his eyes whipped up to the sky that had suddenly turned dark. In a split second the clouds grew full and lightning flashed. Jane and Gunther both shared alarmed looks before dashing off for cover. Suddenly the wind around them increased and they could barely see their surroundings. "What's happening?" Gunther yelled out, Jane turned around and was surprised to see him there but at the same time she was relieved. She did not want to suffer through this storm alone.

"I don't know! But the castle is just a couple of steps away! Come on!" she urged and they tried to fight against the wind. Abruptly the winds died down as one final strike of lightning flashed across the sky. She looked for Gunther's familiar face and sighed when she saw he was still beside her. Unfortunately he looked far from relieved.

"Where are we?" he whispered in shock.

* * *

Hermione sighed as her book fell from her hands. "Must you practice disarming spells at me?"

Draco smirked. "It was your idea to work together, what did you expect?"

Hermione glared in annoyance as she stood up – leaving the book discarded. Of course he would never let her live that down. It was fifth year and with all of the crazy shit happened someone had to take a stand. She knew nothing would happen with Umbridge in charge and though she hated the idea, she enlisted the help of the only person she knew who could challenge her; who would agree with her as well.

Draco was always causing some sort of mischief and practicing magic that he was not supposed to. So she had asked him if he would help her practice spells that could prove to be useful. "What do I get in return, mudblood?" Draco had asked snootily when Hermione had requested him.

Hermione knew he was already interested in the idea by the spark in his eyes. And she also knew that there was no one else who challenged him intellectually either. But she knew neither of those reasons would get him to agree. "Because then you can hit me with any spell you want to try." Hermione had said, and that had been enough for him. As long as he still got to pick on her, it would be fine.

Hermione suddenly brandished her wand and fired a spell at him that made his tie catch on fire. He yelped and quickly tried to put out the fire. And this was one of the moments that Hermione lived for - The ones where Draco Malfoy was no longer the evil teenager who thought that the blood in his veins was somehow superior to Hermione's. The moments where he was vulnerable and it was just them: two vulnerable teenagers who wanted to unleash their magic and were not bogged down by the troubles of the world.

Draco's tie had dwindled to half its original length and he sighed. But he liked this; he liked having these little duels with Hermione. For some reason she was not as dimwitted as the rest of the world and knew exactly how entertain and challenge him at the same time.

Sometimes he wondered how she knew him so well; he wondered why they got along so well when no one was looking. (Sometimes he would even find himself smiling at the girl's jokes.) But right now he was thinking of trying out a new spell he had been reading about.

They circled each other and the room crackled with untamed magic. "Why are you so keen on destroying my clothes, Granger? Jealous you don't have anything so nice? Or maybe you just want to get me out of my clothes?"

At this, Hermione laughed. In the beginning of their little training sessions, every other word Draco had said was mudblood. Now it seemed that he was flirting with her. "Down boy," Hermione clicked her tongue and noticed how Draco watched the movement of her lips. "My eyes hurt from the horrible choices you make in clothes. Last week it was that horrible sweater and today your tie looks like the color of bird crap. Doesn't your money buy you anything good?"

Draco scoffed, eyes meeting hers once again. "I wouldn't expect you to know anything about what looks good on a wizard. You muggles always wear the silliest things and your two best friends dress like orphans."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thinking of Harry and Ron again, Draco?" she asked. Draco narrowed his eyes at her casual use of his name. He never used her name and she never used his in public, but here in this room it rolled off of her tongue like she said it every day. "The way you talk about them so much makes me think you're in love with them. You never even insult me directly anymore." She teased.

"You want me to assault you?" Draco asked, a glint in his eyes. They stopped circling and Hermione gulped.

"I said insult-"

"Kom-meg!" he said, pointing his wand at her, calling out a new spell.

"Expelliar-tou-mus!" Hermione yelled, frantically pointing her wand in his direction and mispronouncing the spell.

The spells struck each other and caused a spark of lightning to flash out. Hermione yelped and jumped back as Draco shielded his eyes from the light. The spells seemed to bounce around the room and finally struck the book that Hermione had dropped earlier.

The room was shrouded in darkness for a moment and then a final lightning struck before all was quiet again. Hermione peeked around the desk she had hid behind and saw that Draco was on the floor. When she determined that everything was okay, she went to check on him. He had a bruise on his head and Hermione guessed he had hit his head on the wall.

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed. She was sure everyone in the castle had heard that thunderclap. Umbridge or Filch would be here any minute and they had to get out before someone caught them out of bed. "Malfoy!" she shook him.

After a moment he frowned and opened his eyes to find Hermione hovering above him. "What-?" he asked before remembering what they had done.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay. Get up we have to get out of here. Umbridge is probably on her way."

Draco held his head and grimaced. He found his wand against the wall and Hermione helped him stand up.

* * *

Gunther watched from the other side of room as the girl helped the boy up. Jane looked from around his shoulder and frowned. "Do you think they kidnapped us?" Jane whispered.

Gunther shook his head. "I would have remembered something. We – we just appeared here. Out of thin air," Suddenly the girl and boy on the other side of the room turned their heads sharply toward Jane and Gunther, and Jane put her hand over Gunther's mouth.

They crouched lower to hide from sight.

"I thought I heard something," Hermione said with narrowed eyes.

Draco nodded, but his vision was still blurry from the fall. "It's probably Filch's cat. Let's get out of here," he said, leaning away from Hermione.

She nodded and waved her wand in the air. "Nox." The room was plunged in darkness and they slipped out of the room quietly, as Hermione grabbed her book from the ground.

Jane gripped Gunther's arm in the dark tightly. "What the hell is going on?" she whispered in a shaking voice. "Where'd the light go?"

"No idea," Gunther said. "But I bet those two might have some answers. Let's go after them." He stood up and felt the pressure on his arm release. Blindly he reached out and instead of the wall, found Jane's hand instead. Quickly he held on to it and used the other to find the wall. "We don't want to get lost," he said as he wiggled his fingers to fit Jane's hand more tightly.

Jane nodded and squeezed his hand, grateful that the dark was hiding her blushing face. After stumbling upon a chair the two reached the door and closed it quietly behind them. "Let's go this way," Jane whispered turning to her right. They tiptoed quietly in the dark until they could hear the footsteps of the two that had left the room earlier.

"Expelliarmus!" A male voice whispered and a beam of white light shot past Gunther's shoulder. Luckily the two were at the opposite wall so the light did not hurt them.

"Careful!" Another voice whispered. "We'll be expelled if we hurt a teacher! If it's Umbridge she'll probably find a way to lock us in Azkaban."

"There's someone following us! I'm sure of it." The male voice whispered again.

Gunther and Jane found each other's wide eyes in the darkness and moved two steps back. They stepped on a creaking floor board and froze. Jane held her breath and then suddenly, "Lumos!"

The two people dressed in cloaks were facing them and holding some sort of extremely thin torches that illuminated their faces. Jane gasped and clutched Gunther's hand tighter.

"Don't I know you?" Hermione squinted.

Draco turned his nose up at the two strangers. "You don't even have on Hogwarts robes. Who are you?" Suddenly they heard a noise from their left and Hermione motioned toward what she knew was an empty classroom.

Once inside Hermione locked the door and cast a silencing spell on the door. She put a finger to her lips and no one spoke as they heard voices outside of the room. Jane had hundreds of thoughts flying through her head as the voices argued. Mostly she wanted to know what the hell was going on. She looked at the two cloaked people in front of her. One was blond and the other had curly brown hair. They had no noticeable weapons on them and Jane mused she could tackle one of them – or both if it came to that. But those sticks in their hand were clearly nothing Jane had come across. She wondered if these people in front of her were dangerous.

Eventually the voices from the next room faded away and the four teenagers faced each other. "Alright," Gunther snapped after a lengthy silence. "I demand to know who you are and how I got here."

He watched the two robed teenagers look at each other. The blond shrugged. "I have no idea. I thought you went here."

"And where is here, exactly?" Jane asked, hoping they were still on the King's land.

The blond sneered at her. "At Hogwarts," When their blank looks did not change Draco took Hermione aside to talk in private. "They don't know they're at Hogwarts! Which means two things: either a memory charm gone wrong, or they're criminals of some kind. Here to loot Hogwarts."

"I doubt it," Hermione mused, looking at their clothing. "If they were here to loot Hogwarts or cause trouble don't you think they'd wear outfits that wouldn't stick out too much? I think it's probably just a prank." Just then, Hermione realized where she had seen the two strangers from. She accio'd the book she had dropped earlier and Jane yelped when she saw it fly into the room.

"How'd you do that?" Jane asked with wide eyes.

Draco gave the pair another shake of his head to see what Hermione was looking at. "Look!" she whispered to him, pointing at the book.

Draco flipped through the pages and saw an artwork of two people that looked exactly like the strangers in the room. The girl was standing with a green dragon and the boy was on the other side of the page, wielding a sword. "How coincidental."

"Don't you see?" Hermione's eyes were wide and Draco wondered why she was acting so crazy.

"Yeah, clearly these two have been wiped of memory and were pranked to pretend to be these storybook characters."

"No, you bigot." Hermione said. "They're the same exact people!"

Draco gave Hermione a look. "Are you barmy? These are story book characters, they-"

"Our spells struck and hit this book, remember? What if it caused these two to come out of their story?"

Draco looked at the two strangers and then back at the book. "Well, it _is_ weird that they look precisely the same as in the book."

"Dumbledore's going to kill us!" Hermione wailed. "And then when Umbridge gets wind of this, she's going to kick us out!"

"You're being absurd!" Draco shushed. "Besides, it was a mistake. They can't punish us for a mistake."

"Yeah, but when we tell them that this happened because we were practicing spells that we haven't been taught-"

"Well stupid Umbridge wasn't going to teach us was she?"

"Yeah, go say that to her face and see how far we get." Hermione huffed. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes to think clearly. There had to be some way to get those two back in the book.

"Wait, where'd they go?" Draco asked suddenly. Hermione opened her eyes to see that they were in an empty room. "We're going to be in trouble if someone finds them! Come on, Granger."

Meanwhile, Gunther and Jane were down the hall deciding whether to walk up the large staircase or not. "Any normal building has the entrance door on the main floor. There's no reason to go up there." Jane argued.

"Alright, except maybe this isn't the main floor. Maybe it's up there."

Jane looked around the large building and huffed. She knew Gunther was not going to compromise any time soon. "Okay, but wouldn't it be easier to search downstairs first? We're already here."

Despite being against the idea of staying down here Gunther nodded. He and Jane passed the staircase and continued to look around. The building there were in was enormous. Neither could tell how far up the ceiling was because it seemed to go on forever. Strangely, there were candles suspended up in the air everywhere to provide light. Unlike the castle, there were no metal holsters to hold them up, nor were there any torches. Yet the small candles provided more light than they should.

It had been Jane's idea to slip out of the room when the pair was arguing over something in a book. The pair had not stopped arguing once Jane and Gunther had closed the door, so they assumed they were not being followed. The place was deathly silent so they hoped that meant no one was here or maybe they were sleeping. If the latter was true and it was well into the night, that meant an enormous amount of time had elapsed since Jane and Gunther had been in the castle.

Finally, they finished circling the floor and arrived back at the stair case. "After you," Gunther said with a smirk. Jane rolled her eyes but ascended. Unfortunately they didn't get a chance to get far.

"Hold on there, you two." A voice said behind them and they turned to see the blond boy and the girl. The boy was pointing his unlit torch at them again, but did not seem afraid at all despite his ridiculous excuse for a weapon.

"I know your names," The girl said. "You're Jane and that's Gunther."

Jane took a step forward and reached for the sword in her sheath. "How do you know that? Who are you?"

Hermione gave Draco a look as to tell him not to do anything rash, before turning back to the story book characters. "My name is Hermione Granger. And that's Draco Malfoy. You – you arrived here by accident."

"I'm going to need more than that." Jane said and finally pulled her sword out of its place. She held it in front of her but did not get to do much else for Draco pointed his unlit torch at her and yelled, "Immobulous!"

Gunther watched in horror as a blue sheen enveloped Jane's body and she did not move. "Jane?" Gunther asked, wondering what had happened. He tapped her but did not get a response. "What did you do?"

At the foot of the stairs Hermione glared at Draco. "You didn't have to do that!"

"A 'thank you' would have sufficed," he sneered at her.

Hermione sighed and turned back to Gunther. Thankfully, he had no weapon on him. "Please don't be afraid of us." Hermione said, taking a step forward. Draco trained his wand on Gunther but did not move. "We're going to try to help you to get home – back to King Caradoc's Kingdom, I promise."

"I asked what you did to her!" Gunther yelled.

"He immobilized her." Hermione said, taking another step forward. Gunther narrowed his eyes and took a protective step in front of Jane. "It's okay though, she'll be fine. He can undo it and she'll be able to move again." However, Gunther did not look convinced. "Undo it, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"You're barmy Granger. Do you want to have a sword cut you in half?"

"I'll be fine. Just undo it before someone comes down and finds us." Hermione gritted through her teeth.

Draco waved his wand and the spell lifted off of Jane. She gasped for air and fell to the floor, clutching her chest. "Jane!" Gunther exclaimed, kneeling down and checking on her. Before she did anything else, Draco summoned the sword to him.

Upon realizing that she was going to be fine, Jane and Gunther stood up. "What did you do to me? How did you do that?" Jane asked.

"I'm a wizard." Draco said before Hermione could respond to the frightened girl. "And she's a witch. We practice magic. I used a spell to momentarily halt all muscle movements in your body. But you will be fine now."

"She better be." Gunther hissed, taking a step forward.

"She will, don't worry. You can trust us." Hermione said. "We go to school here. Hogwarts is a private school to teach wizards and witches to control and use their magic. You don't need to be afraid though, we won't hurt you."

"You said you'd help us get home. Do you know how we got here? Are you responsible for it?" Gunther asked.

"No," Draco said immediately. Hermione turned to glare at him. "But we will try to help you."

Hermione knew Draco probably had a reason behind this lie so she did not disagree. "I think you two have had a pretty eventful evening," Hermione said as the silence stretched between the four teenagers. "Would you two like to get some rest? Malfoy and I also have classes in the morning, so."

Jane and Gunther looked at each other for a moment, deliberating whether or not they could trust them. "Or," Draco spoke up. "I could just immobilize you two and stuff you in some broom closet until tomorrow."

Hermione wanted to smack him. "He's just joking," she said nervously. "We have girls and boy's rooms separated here, so Jane can come with me and Gunther you can go with Malfoy for the night. We can all meet up in the library after a quick lunch." Hermione said this last bit to Draco and he nodded. He didn't want to drag around such a foolish looking boy but he also did not want to get caught by Umbridge either.

Eventually they split up and snuck back into their respective rooms. Hermione was thankful that everyone else was asleep so that she could conjure another bed for Jane and magically push the others closer so there was more room.

"And here are some night clothes," Hermione said, handing Jane a fresh pair of clothes. Jane was a bit taller and skinnier than Hermione but it would work. She made sure to especially hide the book that had Jane and Gunther in it.

"You're sure I'll be safe here?" Jane asked, warily eyeing the bed as if it might try to hit her.

Hermione nodded tiredly. She knew muggles' reaction to magic was to be afraid but she was thankful neither Jane nor Gunther had fainted. "Try not to talk to anyone too much. Malfoy and I need to come up with a story for you two so people don't realize you don't belong here."

Jane nodded. She didn't really understand what was going on. Magic? Sleeping in a room surrounded by witches? The thoughts kept her up all night. She hoped she would be able to get home soon.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello wonderful readers! If you don't know me already I love HP and I've written a story for Jane and the Dragon. The latter fandom isn't that big but even if you don't know that show, you'll still be able to follow along. I hope you all enjoyed reading this! I should be updating some time early next week. Leave me a review to tell me what you think and have a great day


	2. Chapter 2

Crossover: J&D and HP A wrinkle in time

[5th year] Hermione and Draco are arguing as usual and challenge each other in spells. Unfortunately their spells collide and bring two people from the past. Jane and Gunther did not realize how wonderful their lives had been until it was taken away from them; this witchcraft was just unnatural. The future was all well and good but they wanted to go back home. One problem: they had no idea how to get back.

Chapter Two

"You should probably keep this with you," Hermione said, handing Jane a fake wand.

"What's this?" Jane asked, fearing the answer she was going to receive.

"It's a wand," Hermione said offhandedly as she searched for a longer skirt for Jane. Despite the book's description Jane was a bit taller than Hermione. If she had to take a guess she would say Jane was probably taller than Draco as well. "Don't worry – you can't perform magic with it."

Jane hated the idea of keeping such a wicked item with her but it would certainly help her blend in with the school students. Then she eyed the clothes Hermione was handing her. The cloak she didn't mind; but the skirt was annoying. There was no way she could conceal a weapon in the outfit.

"This is ridiculous," Jane muttered under her breath. She had woken up this morning comfortably but she was immensely disappointed to find that this was not all a dream. She was among witches and wizards, and far away from home with no idea how to get back – this was a complete nightmare.

"I know this must all be strange," Hermione said with sincerity that was lost on Jane. "But I promise we'll do everything to get you back where you belong." Jane nodded and accepted the bag of books Hermione handed her. "But first we just need to get through a couple of my classes."

"Where's Gunther?" Jane asked as they approached the Great Hall.

"He is probably sitting at the Slytherin table with Malfoy. Don't worry we'll see him after lunch." Hermione had explained the basics about Hogwarts to Jane last night and even though it was a large amount of information, she had a feeling Jane had retained it all. "Remember," Hermione said as they took a seat. "Don't talk to anyone – not even my friends. No one can know what happened." They had arrived early to breakfast and there were only about a dozen others at the Gryffindor table so contact with others would be limited, but Hermione did not want anything to go wrong. This was her wizarding career on the line after all.

Jane gave Hermione a suspicious look but did not express her thoughts at the moment. Then she eyed the empty plates in front of them. Jane scanned the Hall but saw no kitchen nearby. So how did they get their food?

As if on cue with her thoughts, food suddenly appeared on the table. Jane's plate was suddenly occupied with eggs and bacon. Jane barely contained a scream. Hermione quickly shushed the girl and made her sit back down.

"H-how?"

"Magic, remember." Hermione smiled, cutting into her pancakes.

Jane stared dumbfounded at the food in front of her. She didn't really like meat that she didn't help catch. "Are – is it okay to eat? Where did it even come from? I don't see any kitchen."

Hermione put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Calm down, you don't want to attract any attention do you? You'll be fine. There's nothing wrong with the food, the house elves would never –"

"Elves?" Jane echoed, her eyes as big as saucers. "Don't they cause mischief? Why would you trust them to make your food?"

Hermione sighed. "No, they're quite nice. They work for the castle. They take care of the cooking and they would never do any mischief. There's not much else better than working to make food here."

"What do you mean there's not much else for them to do?" Jane asked, after taking a small bite of bacon.

"That would require a long winded explanation of the social hierarchy of the wizarding world. Not a typical breakfast conversation," Hermione said wishing her friends were here. Jane was nice enough, but her presence put Hermione on edge. She felt as though at any moment Umbridge would point Jane out and expel Hermione for the large mistake she made.

"Then what do you usually talk about?" Jane asked.

Hermione shrugged. She supposed she could ask Jane about her life; but she was a book character that Hermione knew all about.

Jane looked around, hoping to catch sight of Gunther and the blond boy. "What was your friend's name again? The one from last night,"

"Hm? Oh, you mean Malfoy. He's not my friend,"

Jane frowned. "They why were you with him so late at night?"

"We were practicing magic," Hermione said, hoping Jane didn't think there was anything between she and Draco. "Sort of like how you and Gunther train together."

Jane's frown deepened. "How do you know that Gunther and I are training partners?"

Hermione bit her tongue and turned back to her pancakes. She didn't think Jane could handle the truth. Fortunately, before Hermione could come up with a good lie, Harry and Ron found her and Jane turned away. Hermione had told her not to make her presence involved and that included to her close friends as well. Inside, she was burning to tell Harry and Ron about the huge mistake she had made but she wasn't sure what they'd say. And the less people that knew, the better.

Jane ate the rest of her breakfast in silence, not making eye contact with anyone. It was easy enough because it seemed that everyone knew each other and no one was interested in a quiet girl minding her business.

When Hermione and her friends got up, Jane followed behind but from a distance away. Hermione kept glancing back every few seconds to make sure the girl was there and she sighed in relief when they made it to their first class of the day. She chose a seat in the back with Jane and prayed that the professor wouldn't notice the new student next to her.

* * *

Gunther frowned as someone else pushed into him. Draco had cast some sort of concealment magic on him so he disappeared every hour or so. It worked easily enough except that people did not see him so they kept bumping into him.

Draco however, was at ease with it all. When he began to see the dark haired boy's shoes again he cast the charm and no one was the wiser. Of course it might be hard to do now that they were in a quiet lecture classroom – but Draco was always open to a good challenge. He wondered if Hermione was having an easy of a time as him.

Honestly she was the reason Gunther wasn't locked up in a broom closet right now. Last night Draco had not taken him to Slytherin common room – it would be too hard to explain to everyone who this stranger was. Slytherins were like a cult. They knew they had few allies in Hogwarts so they made it their business to know everyone that lived with them.

Draco supposed he could tell them it was a new spell he had created that had brought the book character to life – but he was sure someone would mess everything up. And he was definitely not going to put his wizarding career in the lives of other Slytherins. And he also supposed Hermione would not approve – but really she didn't approve of half of Draco's actions.

So last night, Draco had taken Gunther to an empty classroom and had conjured him plain wizarding robes and a blanket in case anyone came upon him. Gunther had dutifully stayed there – or at least that's what he claimed and had washed up in Draco's room after a concealment spell had been cast on him. He figured that he could also do that for the rest of the day as well.

He could hear shuffling to his right and knew it was the boy shifting in the empty chair. Draco rolled his eyes. Of course he was stuck with the annoying one.

A couple minutes later he saw a bag flap rise – without anyone around it. Draco frowned, and looked around. No one had their wands out which meant that no one was intentionally doing it but – Getting an idea, Draco reached out to the empty chair next to him. His hand went through the air there was no one there.

Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance as the bag flap went down but the one next to it went up. He could see things being moved around and knew that the strange story book character was snooping through peoples' things!

Two years ago, Draco would have smirked because this was the behavior he approved of. But now he knew better, and he knew not to attract unwanted attention. It looked like he should have explained some rules more thoroughly to the boy.

He wanted to get up and drag the boy by his collar back to the empty chair but he didn't know exactly where he was! And if he did manage to grab the invisible boy, how would he explain what he was doing to the professor? He supposed he could accio the boy to him, but unfortunately Draco had forgotten his name and had not asked this morning what it was.

A quill lifted out of the bag and Draco watched as it made swishing motions. "Oi!" Draco hissed at the invisible figure. However, he got no response; the quill kept moving.

Next to him, Pansy touched his shoulder. "Did you say something?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. Pansy shrugged and continued to work on her essay.

Draco wondered how he could get the boy's attention. "Oi!" he hissed again, leaning a bit off of his desk. The quill stopped moving, but Draco could tell the boy was still searching in the bag. Getting desperate, Draco balled a piece of paper and threw it at where he assumed the boy to be.

Unfortunately, the classmate in front of Draco – a boy by the name of Gilbore – leaned down to pick something off of the floor at the exact same time. The paper bounced off the boy's head and he turned around and gave Draco a quizzical look. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered at him. "Turn back around, I wasn't talking to you mophead." The Hufflepuff boy gave Draco another strange look but obeyed. Draco turned back to the bag but saw that the quill was gone. Where had the invisible boy gone? Draco wondered.

His eyes kept roaming the classroom but he saw nothing unusual. Had the boy left the classroom? Just as the thought crossed his mind, Draco's gaze swept over the front of the classroom and he saw shoes by the board in the front of the room - Shoes that were definitely not Hogwarts uniform. The boy was beginning to reappear! And worse he was going to appear right at the front of the classroom.

Not giving a second thought to his actions, Draco suddenly picked up his things and rushed to the front of the classroom. The professor looked up in alarm at the sudden disturbance, but Draco paid him no mind. The blond boy pretended to trip on something and his bag flew out of his hands … right on the floor where Gunther was standing, concealing his reappeared shoes.

"I'm done with my work," Draco said gruffly, shoving parchment on the professor's desk. While the professor took a moment to look at it, Draco took the chance to whisper the incantation that would conceal Gunther. Quickly – before the teacher could look up, Draco managed to grab his bag and the arm of the invisible boy. "I'm not feeling well, Professor. I'm going to go see Madame Pompfrey." Draco said and rushed out of the classroom before his professor noticed the essay was only half-way done.

Once outside the classroom Draco huffed and pushed Gunther against the wall. Unexpectedly, the boy pushed back.

"What is wrong with you?" Draco exclaimed, unable to rein in his frustration. "I'm trying to keep you from getting discovered and you're going through peoples' private things! You can't be noticed!"

"Why not?" Gunther asked, equally as loud. "What's so wrong about the people in charge knowing about me? Maybe they could help me, since you and your girlfriend have no idea what even happened in the first place!" Draco sighed in frustration. "It's because you have something to hide, don't you?" Gunther asked suspiciously. Draco glared in the general direction of where he heard his voice. "What are you hiding?"

Instead of answering, Draco grabbed Gunther's arm and practically dragged him down another corridor.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Keep your voice down," Draco hissed, turning to the right. They finally stopped outside a classroom and Draco roughly pushed Gunther away. "I'm not hiding anything, okay?" Draco did not know what to say to make this boy believe him, but he knew he couldn't tell him the truth. Well, at least not without Hermione to share the blame with. "Look, no one can know because – because you don't belong here. Here in Hogwarts. And no one is able to break the barriers and get into Hogwarts without the Headmaster knowing." Draco knew he was rambling now, but he wanted to keep Gunther distracted until classes dismissed. "And if he finds out, that means everyone finds out. And if they do, then their first instinct might not be to help you."

"What do you mean?" Gunther asked quietly, clearly interested in what Draco was saying.

"Well, the Headmaster is very powerful. The fact that you appeared out of nowhere means that you could be a very powerful wizard too. They'll probably question you and –"

"B- but I'm not a wizard," Gunther said, and Draco could tell the boy was pacing back and forth.

"Yes, _I know that_, but others may not believe it. They'll want to question you and then question me and Granger. They could separate you and your friend and then who knows when you could get back home. The best thing is if you stay hidden and let Granger and I take care of it."

Gunther nodded and then remembered Draco couldn't see him. "Fine," he said. "But if we aren't home soon then you're going to tell _someone_. Preferably someone more powerful at magic,"

Draco nodded distractedly as people began to file out of classrooms. He didn't want people to think he was talking to himself like a crazy person. Finally he saw who he was looking for among the groups of students. "Stay next to me," Draco whispered discreetly to Gunther and felt his presence.

"Yeah, Ron like butter beer is the best way to spend your night." Hermione laughed. "Didn't you two learn anything from Seamus? Go on, tell him Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Malfoy. "Granger," he said, reaching out to grab her arm. He stopped at the last second and his arm hung lamely before he used it to brush through his hair.

Hermione secretly loved when he did that, and turned her attention to him immediately. Before she could respond, she heard Ron scoff beside her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco looked from the red haired girl behind the trio to Hermione. "I need to speak with you," He said, ignoring Ron completely. "You know, about our _project_ with Professor Hobbes?"

Hermione frowned and then noticed that Draco was not accompanied by a black haired boy. Her eyes widened and she glanced at Jane. "Yes, okay fine." Hermione said, stepping away from her friends. "Um, I'm assuming you want to look something up in the library?" she asked, glancing at Jane again. She had given the girl a brief tour of Hogwarts in case they ever got separated among the throngs of people. Luckily they were only one staircase above the library and Jane knew where to go. "I'll see you guys later," Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

Draco rushed down the stairs to make sure Jane was not going the wrong way. Hermione quickly followed behind him.

"Where is he? What did you do, Malfoy?" Hermione hissed. She was going to throttle him if he did something to Gunther.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Draco hissed back nervously aware of the sparse bit of space between their bodies, at the same time Gunther said, "Right here,"

Hermione jumped back in surprise and looked around. "What? Where?"

"Oh, you mean the boy. I cast a concealment charm on him." Draco said and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Come on, we don't want to lose the other girl."

"You forgot their names didn't you?" Hermione asked, a laugh clearly evident in her voice.

Draco gave her a look as they entered the library, wondering how she could be so nonchalant with him. Then he realized she was always like that, more so with him when no one was around to pay attention to them. "I did not," he lied. "But that's not what's important right now."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Even though she barely knew Draco well enough, she knew some of his faults. They eyed Jane anxiously waiting for them in the library and made their way toward her. Draco led them towards the very back of the library where he knew there was an empty room for studying in quiet.

"Most people use this for a quick snog after classes, but there usually is no one here this early in the morning." Draco said, locking the door behind them.

"Snog?" Jane asked.

Hermione waved her hand as if it wasn't important. "Speaking of early morning, you're going to make me late for Charms. And how am I supposed to sneak in late with a student no one has ever seen before?" Hermione sighed, giving Jane a look.

"Are you really worried about that, Granger?" Draco teased, sitting on the table beside her. "Or are you more interested in the spell I put on our black haired friend here?"

Hermione looked up at him through her lashes and though she wanted to be peeved, she found herself smiling. She could never resist knowledge about magic.

But before she could ask, Jane pushed Draco against the door and held her arms against his throat. "What spell?" she exclaimed, before anyone could register what had happened. "What did you do to Gunther?"

Draco choked against her arm and Hermione rushed to help.

"I'm right here," Gunther's voice sounded to their right and Jane let go.

"What?" Jane asked, her eyes scanning the room. "Where?"

"You can't see him," Draco managed, rubbing his sore throat. "I cast a spell that concealed his form."

Jane frowned. "Well, undo it!"

"Wait a moment," Hermione said, as Draco held up his wand. "You said 'concealed', not invisible or something else."

"Yes, I know." Draco said.

Hermione looked slowly at every detail around the room. "Give me a second," she said. "If you had said invisible, he would be completely undetectable. But conceal means I'll be able to notice him if I look." She detected a shimmer by the far bookshelf and focused her gaze on it. "It's like hiding someone in plain sight," she said with a smile. The more she stared at it, the more Gunther became visible. First it was his shoes, then his limbs, then his upper body appeared, and finally his face.

"Gunther!" Jane smiled.

Gunther waved his hands in front of his face. "Wait, you guys can see me now?"

Hermione nodded and turned back to Draco with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged. "Alright, maybe my spell needs a bit of work."

Hermione snickered. "I'm surprised no one noticed before me. What were you going to do if someone did, anyway?"

"Well, no one else knew to look for anything. And no one noticed so that's that." Draco said smugly.

Hermione shook her head in disapproval. "Why conceal him anyway? Why not integrate him in the school, like I did with Jane? Like we _agreed on?_"

"We never agreed on anything."

"He could have been discovered and then-"

"Well he wasn't so-"

"Umbridge is walking around all the time; you don't think she would-"

"You know what I think of that lady." Draco interrupted. "Besides, she's too busy straightening out uniforms and enforcing rules to care about a trick of that light."

"You're always taking such annoying risks!" Hermione chided.

"And you know nothing about Slytherins! I can't just walk up and bring in a stranger-"

While the two argued, Jane and Gunther retreated to the other end of the room to talk. "Some day, huh?" Jane asked. "They turned you invisible, I wonder what else they can do."

"Think about what if they couldn't change me back." Gunther said suddenly. "Their magic is dangerous, Jane." He said in a hushed tone.

Jane looked from the quarrelling teenagers to Gunther. "Yes, I know. But we're stuck here. What other choice do we have but with these two?"

"We get out of here," Gunther said with certainty.

Jane gave him a quizzical look. "How?"

"I've memorized most of the format of the castle, and I heard some kids talking about ways to sneak out. And I've got this," he said, taking some coins out of his pocket to show Jane.

"What is that?" she asked. "Gold?"

"Yea, in case we need to exchange it to travel or something. We'll find a way to get home ourselves."

Jane frowned. She was usually the one who came up with the bad decisions. And she had made enough to know that her gut was telling her this was a bad one. "Why so quickly?" she asked. "Why don't we let them help us?"

"Look at them," Gunther scoffed. "They can't be much older than us. You think they can control their magic? And the boy turned me invisible because he didn't want to be saddled with the responsibility to give me proper shelter and observation. I doubt they know how to get us home; they have no sense of responsibility."

Jane chewed on the idea for a minute. She didn't like the idea, but she trusted Gunther more than she did the two teenagers. "Okay, what do you propose?"

"Tonight," he said, meeting her gaze. "We leave tonight."

* * *

A/N: Honestly ever since I've had the idea for this story I've loved it and I'm really enjoying writing it. If you are reading, I would really love some feedback :)


End file.
